ss_snarkfandomcom-20200214-history
Brewdening Love
Brewdening Love is a Twilight troll fanfiction written by ErinOfTheCullenClan. It was initially hosted on fanfiction.net, then moved to deviantArt. It is a Twilight fanfiction telling the story of the romance between Joan St. Sanctuary Louisa-Smith and Edward Cullen. Plot summary See the chapter-by-chapter summary for detailed informations and the full text. The story revolves around Joan St. Sanctuary Louisa-Smith, who arrived in Forks in the summer, as she goes to school for her first day. There, she meets Edward and immediately decide to date him. However, her first few attempts are fruitless, as the boy seems completely uninterested in her. Overnight, Edward seemingly comes to her room, leading her to chase him the next day at school. She ends up with him, deep in the woods, where he makes the confession that he is a vampire. At first, Joan is worried by that, but Edward then tells her that he and his family are Christian vampires who don't feed on humans. The two finally become a couple, and Joan meets Edward's family, introducing his brother Jasper to her best friend Jenny. But all is not well as the evil James attacks them. He is quickly brought down by Edward and Emmett, but the latter decides to let him live. This leads to Emmett being punished by his family and executed for that treason. James, however, brings him back to life via a satanic ritual, but Emmet is purged from the evil when Joan calls Father James Holden to exorcise him. However, right after that, Edward decides that being near Joan is too difficult and that to protect her, he must leave her. He and his family disappear, leaving Joan in a depressed state that only her friends Jenny and Jacob could help her with. The two had started dating a short while before that, but their relationship broke when Joan started to fall for Jacob, and him for her. However, this was all interrupted when Alice asked Joan to help her save Edward, who had gone to Italy to get the Volturi to kill him, as he cannot bear the pain of living without Joan. Joan, Alice and Jacob fly to Italy, where, with the Pope's help, they save Edward and go back home. At that time, James reappears with his mate Victoria and an army of evil vampires, who try to kill Joan again. They manage to wound Edward — seemingly lethally — but Jesus intervenes to save the "good Christians". After that, life is peaceful again until the arrival of Brian Hahnel, a transfer student whose family moved in from Canada. It is soon revealed that Brian is an FBI agent in disguise, who burns down Joan's house and arrests her dad, allegedly for being a drug dealer. After Edward proposes to Joan, they go save him, but to no avail, as the prison is burned down by Brian as well. Joan, however, starts having doubts about marrying Edward, as she still loves Jacob. She asks Father James Holden for advice, but what she makes of it is never revealed. Finally, after a dream where Jenny stole Edward away from her, Joan decides to ask the Volturi to kill Jenny and Brian. The story ends as Alice arrives to stop them. Around the fanfiction Brewdening Love is horribly written and offensive to practically every living human on Earth, which of course makes it a very good target for snarking. The thread on Twilight Sucks dedicated to Brewdening Love had around 150 pages in its original version, and the current thread is already over 90 pages long. Several people tried snarking this story, and a few of them were even noticed by Erin herself, who made them star in her Revenge chapters — Chapter 17 and 30 — and were also featured on a "Not Nice People" list. As the author stopped writing more chapters, however, the activity moved slowly from snarking to making original content. The snarkers had already come up with several Filk songs dedicated to the fic, and more came along. Simultaneously, a lot of snarkers had come up with various interpretations of the story, such as the existence of a relationship between Joan's dad and Brian, and various fanfictions were written using these new ideas. The theme of Brian and Joan's dad having a romantic relationship was even referenced in Brewdening Love itself, as Joan's stated reason for wanting the Volturi to kill Brian was "SO THAT SINNARS WOOD STOP MAKING MY CHARROTERS GAYU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1" sic. These fanfictions form the Brewdening Love Expanded Universe, and some of them have expanded beyond the story's original setting or ideas. Erin herself has created content around Brewdening Love. First, four short stories were written: Edward's Birthday, Edward's Secret, Truelove Fight and Twilight World. Second, she started adapting the story into a graphic novel ; only four chapters of the graphic novel were produced, however. Characters Gallery Author's art Edward is Hot.jpg Me and Jenny.jpg My friend Becca.jpg Jay for Jenny.jpg BF4L.jpg Three Friends.jpg My wedding dress.jpg Wards Musscles.jpg marrage.png PiedPiperPluto's art Boyfriends.png denkojoan.png joanenglish.png|Crossover with Homestuck Puzzle Chick's art BrianxHugo - Haters Gonna Hate.png Brian Hahnel puzzle 1.png Brian Hahnel puzzle 2.png Brian Hahnel puzzle 3.png Hugo Smith puzzle.png Hugo Smith puzzle 2.png Hugo Smith puzzle 3.png Brugo puzzle.png Brugo puzzle 2.png Brugo puzzle 3.png Brugo puzzle 4.png Brugo poster puzzle.png|Poster of a Brewdening Love movie Brian - I am not always the fbi.png|Brian version of the 'most interesting man' meme Puzzle Chick's meme-based icons Meme Brugo.png Meme Sinning Thongs.png Meme FBI.png Meme Fire.png Meme Jenny.png Meme Peary Gates.png Meme Creamed.png Meme Sinnar Wood.png Meme Bread.png Meme Bus to Apocalypse.png See also *Brewdening Love Graphic Novel *Brewdening Love Expanded Universe *Bella's Baby *Edward's Birthday *Edward's Secret *Truelove Fight *Twilight World (also known as Twilight Bible) * Category:Troll fanfictions Category:Erin's fanfictions Category:Twilight fanfictions